


The Book

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Logan doesn't like the results of this one, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roman likes to play pranks, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Roman loves to play pranks, it really wasn't home without a salt shaker having too loose of a lid, or someone's hair dye getting swapped out, or any other pranks he liked to pull. This one however..goes to far, and he's left picking up the pieces to Logan's broken heart in the process.





	The Book

It was quiet throughout the mindspace, as it should have been given the time of night it was as the sound of feet pattered quickly but stealthily against the bare floors. There wasn’t a peep from Patton’s room, the moral side for once having gone to sleep early per Roman’s request. The moral side laid tucked away with his eye mask on and his hair pinned back out of his face with just about a dozen bobby pins. Just as there wasn’t a sound coming from the anxious side’s room either, not even a single hint of the other side tossing and turning in an effort to get comfortable let alone get to asleep. Even Logan, ever the hard worker was fast asleep, his projects and schedules abandoned for the time being as he laid nestled within his piles of pillows, his glasses resting on his nightstand, as his nightlight projected the shadows of a million stars on his ceiling.

Everything was as it should have, as Roman stuck through the mindspace, a most dastardly grin on his face as the bucket in his hands wobbled precariously with the items inside.

“This is gonna be great.” He whispered to himself, had everyone not been asleep he would have crowed his victory out to the high heavens, or rather proclaimed the beginning of his fantastic war that he was about to unleash onto the other sides.

But for now, stealth was his ally as he tiptoed up the stairs, skipping each step that he knew for certain would creak. His first step was Patton’s room, as the door opened with ease, unlocked as usual. Given that Patton had both a figurative and literal open door policy for all of them, this didn’t surprise him too much. If anything it made what he was about to do all the more easier, although Roman had no doubt that Patton would take it in the best kind of spirits. The other two...was what he wasn’t so certain about, although given enough time he was sure they’d come around too and maybe even enjoy it. For now, he got everything in place, tying the strings in the exact position that he needed. When Patton awoke, he’d trigger it giving the moral side one hell of a surprise in the morning.

For all it was worth, looking down at Patton’s peacefully sleeping expression hidden behind his sleeping mask that had puppy ears attached to it, he nearly giggled aloud in pure glee. It was going to be way too hard to wait for the coming hours to pass, and for all of them to wake up. But it was going to be something he’d have to bear, especially if he wanted to do this right.

Next came Virgil’s room, which if he was being entirely honest, out of all the three was going to be the utmost hardest.

His door opened with an eerie creak that sounded as if it came right out of a horror movie, spider webs fluttered in the wake of the door swinging open, and Roman was fairly certain he saw something scuttle back under Virgil’s bed as soon as he took one step into the anxious side’s bedroom. The effect was almost immediate, as he had to force himself to swallow the scream that welled up in his throat, his nerves tingled with a nauseating combination of fear and complete and total horror as something scuttled near the corners of his eyes. Almost immediately his breathing halting as soon as right in front of him Virgil twisted in his sleep, the blankets seemingly constricting around his feet as the anxious side pulled the covers over his head a resounding snore echoing around his room.

 _Make this fast! Make this fast! Make this fast!_ Roman inwardly chanted to himself, he could already feel the beginning traces of eyeshadow starting to form under his eyes, and given that he hadn’t necessarily slept since the idea had struck his fancy it was happening a lot faster than it had last time. His heart slammed in his chest, pounding furiously against his ribcage as his raspy breathing sounded all too loud to his own ears. He needed to hurry up, and even as his fingers trembled and shook, the creative side ensured that the knots were firmly in place and that the water balloons wouldn’t budge until Virgil did. By the time he was finished, Roman was all too ready to bolt out the room, although he had to stop himself from slamming the door in the process. _T_ _he things I do for a good prank._ He inwardly scoffed, but nevertheless, his entire body sagged gratefully against the door as if he’d lost the will to keep standing up on his own two feet.

Logan was going to be a walk in the park compared to Virgil’s room.

The bucket jiggled a little less now that there weren’t as many water balloons inside of it,  although there was certainly enough to do what he needed, and perhaps even more. Standing right outside of Logan’s indigo painted door, that jittery overzealous sensation flowed through him now with a complete lack of anxiety affecting his body. He could just imagine not just Patton’s and Virgil’s faces, but Logan’s as well first thing in the morning as he got to proclaim his prank a success. It was going to be perfect, he could just imagine Logan’s stubborn but handsome brow furrowing in the way that it always did whenever he came across something that both completely and utterly bewildered and annoyed him all at the same time. Roman could just see the logical side’s perfect bottom lip pouting out as he stared back at him, those beautiful, soft, and biteable-

 _No!_ Roman’s cheeks were flaming as the bucket fell to his feet, slapping his palms against his burning cheeks he stubbornly shook his head back and forth as the blush crept from his cheeks, on up to the very tips of his ears. _No, not now gay thoughts! Evil plans first, then I’ll be gay!_ Had it been literally anyone else in the mindspace, Roman could have chuckled..no cackled until he hadn’t been able to breathe, but no… it was Logan. Not only was it Logan, but it was Logan mere minutes before he was about to enact his best prank ever on the lot of them.

This would not do.

“You can’t catch me gay thoughts,” Roman muttered, seizing the bucket with a new passion, as thousands of new ideas ran through his head. He couldn’t go easy on Logan, especially not when his face must’ve been as red as a tomato by this point. “Not yet.” He promised himself, although that in itself was a lie that he was much acquainted with. For as long as those feelings had existed inside of him, and for as long as his heart had thumped so wildly for their increasingly nerdy side, he had never acted on it. If anything Roman regretted that he had been anything but loving to Logan, sharp barbs passed between them made up the majority of their “relationship”.

Giving his head a stern shake Roman seized the bucket roughly, and the jiggling water balloons swayed in their own dance at the action.

In all honesty, Roman hadn’t made it a habit to visit Logan’s room that often, he hadn’t even thought about really. Each of their personal rooms had effects on the other sides that usually wasn’t what was considered normal, so they normally left catching up with each other in the family room or just videos. Roman really hadn’t been sure what to expect from Logan’s room, perhaps the overbearing sensation and need to do everything exactly perfect, or even the sharpening of his own wit much like the sharpness of Logan’s tongue when they had their word duels, anything really. But whatever he had been expecting, it had been certainly hadn’t prepared him for what he did feel.

It was like stepping outside into a cold brisk morning with a layer of freshly fallen snow, the smell of freshly washed linen sheets assaulted his nose within seconds of stepping into Logan’s domain. Standing there felt like coming home after a rough day at work, before flopping into a bed after the comforter and sheets had just been freshly washed and tucked in. It was a comfortable calming feeling, and honestly, he was kicking himself for not coming to Logan’s room sooner.

It just felt so...nice.

 _No wonder he rarely leaves his room._ A twinge of guilt throbbed in Roman’s heart for a moment as he edged his way over to Logan’s bed, a painful throb that soon was remained with a warm sensation that swept through his gut like a hurricane on the coast. Looking down at the logical side, his irrational crush made even more sense, what with Logan’s loose curls resting against his angular cheeks. His lips were slightly parted, doing irreversible damage to Roman’s pounding aching heart.   _I’ve never seen him so..so peaceful._

Before he even knew what he was doing Roman extended his hand, his fingers sinking into the soft fluffy curls attached to the logical side’s head. It was almost as if he was locked under a spell, as his fingers ran smoothly over Logan’s scalp, earning him a sleepy sound of contentment in return. A tiny smile curled on those lips he had just been staring at, and Roman felt his mouth go as dry as the Sahara desert from the very moment Logan sank even more into his piles of covers and pillows.

His mouth opened and snapped shut several times before he found the words that all too willingly poured from his lips. “The things you do to me, you funky nerd.” The warmth that had boiled in his stomach navigated on up to his heart as a smile crept onto his cheeks.

For a moment, a split second in time he forgot why he had even come there to begin with.

But just for a second.

With an abrupt snap, Roman jerked his hand back as if touching Logan’s soft delicate curls had scalded his hand in a most gruesome fashion, and swallowing thickly he shuffled backward nearly tripping and stumbling in the process. He’d allowed himself to be swept away by Logan’s, he’d given into the fanciful urges that resided in his heart, and he’d nearly considered sparing Logan from this exceedingly successful prank. He’d considered it, but just for a second. If Logan was spared, how long would it take for the others to ask why, or to even grow suspicious of his precious nerd?

His fingers moved quickly as they burned with the sensation of running through Logan’s hair, and a sour taste filled his mouth with each and every step. Unlike with Patton and Virgil, he put them all over Logan’s room until the bucket was as empty as the scraped out the feeling of both his heart and soul put together. The sensation of guilt swept through him once again, sucker punching him in the stomach, as that earlier feeling of glee had all but wilted in Logan’s presence. There wasn’t even much he could say to defend himself either, he was just a blind fool and a sucker for love.

Or rather Logan’s love, that he would never be on the receiving end of.

Even with his hand on the door ready to leave, Roman couldn’t help but to look back at Logan’s peacefully slumbering form as his heart panged with a great desperate sense of longing. “Please don’t be too angry at me starlight, I..love you.” And just like that he was gone, the bucket vanishing from his hands as if it had never been there, while he sank out reappearing in his room with only one last thing left to do.

Wait.

Roman was the first one in the kitchen that morning, as he shuffled throughout the kitchen making plenty of noise with the coffee pot when he first heard it. The thumping of feet coming down the stairs, stirring the copious amounts of cream and sugar into his coffee Roman couldn’t help but to silently smirk to himself as he turned around. He expected either Patton, Virgil, or Logan to stand there before him dripping wet, with either a scowl or a grin on their face. What he expected and what he saw greatly varied, however, as Patton beamed back at him, his hair pinned back and as dry as it had been when the moral side had gone to bed. Thus began the sinking sensation of his stomach, a feeling that faded as soon as the second pair of feet could be heard coming down the stairs, surely Virgil had fallen victim to his prank or even Logan. All of this work, and all of this build up...it couldn’t have just been a dud. Could it have?

Virgil shuffled forward, making a beeline for the coffee pot, with not a speck of water on him.

That sinking feeling in his gut transformed to something like horror as Virgil started to pour his cup of coffee drinking it straight down without even adding a single cube of sugar or splash of cream. But even then, Roman had other things on his mind as his expression sank, and his skin took on an ashen tone.

_Logan!_

Without taking a single second to pause, Roman ran. But even then, it was far too late as a resounding roar of anger swept through the mindspace, halting the creative side right in his tracks and stopping him dead before he could even clamber up the first step of the stairs. His horror now joined with guilt as his fingers clasped around the railing of the banister, his breathing coming to an abrupt halt as the sound of Logan’s door slamming open so hard that it rattled the picture frames on the wall, made him flinch back as if he had just been struck. _Oh no...oh no. Nonononononono-_  

“ROMAN!”

Freezing cold water dripped from Logan’s hair as it stuck plastered to his face, even his glasses were dripping wet as the logical side shivered at the very top of the staircase. His glare made up for that, however, as it scorching below Roman’s skin making him flinch yet again as soon as Logan bared his teeth in a fearsome frown. Every inch of Logan was wet, and every inch of him was shaking as if he’d suddenly caught a cold. That, however, wasn’t what made Roman’s heart drop to his stomach, what made him feel as if he was the shittiest person on earth was the tattered, soaked, and ruined remains of the book that laid in Logan’s hands. And if not that, then the angry tears that welled within the logical side’s eyes. It wasn’t just any book either, it was one of the first books that Logan had figured out how to summon, it was the book that he had read to them countless nights when they were all so young. It was the book...that Roman had taught him how to summon, and it was the book that he had just ruined with his stupid prank.

 _No..no…_ “Logan I-” _Please don’t hate me._

“Save it!” Logan hissed sharply, each word more sharp and biting than the last, the tears that dripped down his face blended in perfectly with the water dripping from his hair, but even then, Roman could still tell. “You’ve shown me Roman, shown me more than words ever could! So just save your excuses!” The sharpness of Logan’s tongue was gone, as he lobbed the soaking wet book down at Roman with a barely restrained sob of grief, and turning on his heel he fled back to his room. Unaware of how Roman had dove to save the book that thumped wetly against his chest, or how Roman cradled it close to his chest as if it were a newborn infant.

Guilt reflected in his teary eyes the longer that he stared down at the book, its ripped wet pages that were practically falling apart.

How on earth was he going to fix this?


End file.
